Más que amistad
by Gilrasir
Summary: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger son amigos tan cercanos y han compartido tantas cosas que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda lo inevitable. Porque la amistad no se termina con el noviazgo. Obviamente Harmione.


Harry, Ron y Hermione discutían durante una clase con el profesor Flitwick acerca de sus otras tareas. El profesor Snape había sido muy duro con ellos después que casi voltearan un caldero lleno de poción encogedora. Y la verdad, ni siquiera habían sido ellos. A causa de eso, les mandó una complicada tarea acerca de pociones metamórficas.

—Pero la única que conocemos es la poción multijugos —se quejaba Ron en voz baja para que nadie pudiera escucharlo—. Yo no pienso hacer esa condenada tarea.

—Entonces la haremos nosotros —le espetaron Harry y Hermione, dejando al pelirrojo solo y enfurruñado. Sólo faltaban unos minutos para que salieran de clases por lo que el profesor Flitwick los dejó salir antes. Dando gracias al diminuto docente, los alumnos salieron de la sala en dirección al Gran Salón, a almorzar. Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la biblioteca a buscar información acerca de pociones metamórficas. Después de un gran esfuerzo, consiguieron diez libros, cada uno de medio kilo de peso, y se pusieron a leer.

—Harry —le dijo Hermione, señalando con el dedo un párrafo interesante—. Aquí hay algo.

Él se acercó a la minúscula letra del libro para ver la información pero, de pronto, sin que él lo pudiera explicar, sintió un aroma muy delicado y dulce, como de un perfume de mujer. Harry, tratando de buscar una explicación al repentino olor, se acercó más al libro y, lo curioso era que el olor se hacía más penetrante.

—¿Desde cuando los libros vienen con perfume? —inquirió Harry, desconcertado. Hermione se acercó al libro pero no olió nada dulzón, sino algo más bien, cítrico, varonil, algo que le hacía pensar en una calidez que provenían de unos brazos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hermione—. Pero siento algo cítrico.

—Yo algo dulzón —agregó Harry.

Y con el misterio de los olores dando vueltas, recogieron unos cuantos nombres de pociones y escribieron un reporte muy extenso, como de dos metros de pergamino. Todo el día y parte de la noche trabajaron en aquel informe. Cuando Madame Pince los quería echar, ya tenían el informe completo. Sólo unos retoques faltaban. Remataron el trabajo en la Sala Común. No habían comido nada en todo el santo día.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Harry.

—Yo también. —Hermione subió las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas y volvió con un paquete grande—. Mis padres siempre me preparan algo para comer. Le apliqué un encantamiento de vacío para que no se deterioren.

—Hermione, eres increíble —dijo Harry, dando unos leves aplausos.

—Si quieres, te convido.

—No, no es necesario. Comeré en la mañana.

—Anda, Harry. —Ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa—. Desde hace años que venimos compartiendo cosas. No vamos a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias—. Harry sacó dos sandwiches de carne y comió como condenado. De hecho, ambos lo hacían sin educación. Al verlo. Ambos soltaron sonoras carcajadas, lo que hizo que se escuchasen unas bullas desde las habitaciones.

—Harry —comenzó a decir Hermione—. ¿Piensas en tus padres todo el tiempo?

—No todo el tiempo pero, sí. Pienso mucho en ellos.

—¿Y confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. —Harry se rió un poco—. No estaría vivo si no lo hiciera.

—Es cierto. Hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos, que me sorprende que no haya pasado algo más entre nosotros—. Hermione le tendió otro sandwich—. Bueno, tengo que admitir que Ron… me gusta Ron pero, no sé… como que tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir.

—No sé por qué me cuentas estas cosas —dijo Harry, algo apesadumbrado—. No tengo ninguna experiencia pasional. Lo de Cho fue una equivocación, tengo que admitirlo. Me daban cosas cuando se cruzaba en mi camino.

—¿Qué cosas? —Hermione estaba interesada en saber más.

—Como las que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué cosas le pasaban a Harry?

—Quiero que toques mi pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Toca mi pecho.

Hermione no iba a desconfiar de Harry ahora. Extendió su mano lentamente hacia él y tocó su pecho. Cuando lo hizo, pudo notar que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Podían ser dos cosas: o estaba muy nervioso o muy agitado por algo. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y… fue el corazón de ella el que se pegó un brinco. Instintivamente, Harry también tocó el pecho de ella y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Ambos recogieron los brazos y respiraron agitadamente.

—¿Qué nos está pasando? —preguntó Harry, desesperado.

—Algo que debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo —contestó Hermione, con un temblor en la voz—. Cuando toqué tu pecho, sentí ese aroma que olí en la biblioteca.

—Y yo aquel perfume dulzón —añadió Harry.

La conclusión era inevitable. Ellos se estaban enamorando. Y no había pasado antes porque las veces que habían estado juntos y solos, siempre se hallaban en peligro, donde la adrenalina hacía confundir las cosas. Pero ahora, estaban solos y seguros. No había nada que empañara los sentimientos nuevos que ellos alojaban en sus corazones. Ellos no tenían secretos entre sí, eran capaces de resolver problemas juntos…

—Yo no uso colonias dulzonas —dijo Hermione.

—Y yo uso desodorante en barra.

Decididamente, no tenían pelos en la lengua para contarse cosas, por muy vergonzosas que fueran. Lo único que faltaba, era una mirada. Y las suyas se encontraron como por casualidad. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes a los que tan acostumbrada estaba pero que ahora, la seducían y la enamoraban como nadie. Para Harry ya era costumbre ver miel en los ojos de ella sin embargo, por primera vez, se sintió traspasado por aquellos ojos. Estaban tan fascinados el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta que se acercaban cada vez más. La luna brillaba afuera, haciendo que sus figuras fueran silueteadas por un hilo plateado en el momento en que sus bocas ya no podían estar mucho tiempo separadas. Y se unieron en un beso.

Era como si toda la vida estuvieran esperando ese momento. Sus labios se confundían entre sí y se daban amor, de hecho, muchas cosas. Fue en ese momento en que comprendieron que los sentimientos no se podían controlar, que tenían que aflorar cuando tenían que aflorar. Cuando se separaron, fue como si volvieran atrás en el tiempo, antes que sintieran sus corazones latir.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo que tenía que pasar. —Hermione hablaba en voz baja—. No sé, es como si toda mi vida estuviera esperando a alguien como tú, como si sintiera que este momento iba a llegar, tarde o temprano, cada día desde que te conocí.

—¿Estábamos destinados a estar juntos?

—No. Nosotros lo quisimos pero fueron nuestros corazones los que tomaron la decisión. Sólo faltaba que nuestras razones lo aceptaran—. Hermione le dio otro beso, que no fue como el anterior—. Cada vez que nuestros sentimientos salen a la luz, no los reprimamos. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de separarse y acostarse cada uno en sus camas, cada uno pensando en el otro antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione se levantaron y se encontraron en la Sala Común. Era como si jamás se hubieran besado pero, los recuerdos eran muy vívidos y no los olvidarían.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer al Gran Salón a desayunar? Podríamos hablar acerca de tus tíos y reírnos un poco de ellos —sugirió Hermione, radiante.

—Me parece. —Harry y Hermione, al sentir confianza, juntaron sus manos y caminaron hacia el Gran Salón a desayunar. Sus risas llenaban la estancia. Y, cada vez que sentían algo que deseaba salir a flote, se dejaban llevar…

Porque la amistad no se termina con el noviazgo… de hecho, se hace más fuerte a medida que van creciendo como personas.

-------O-------

Por cierto, entregaron el informe y Snape les puso nota máxima por su excelente labor. Después de derrotar a Voldemort, ambos formaron una familia y nadie los pudo separar. El secreto de la solidez de su relación era, y siempre lo ha sido, la estrecha amistad que tenían.

Eso los hace especiales.


End file.
